


Warmth in Winter

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [11]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: And snow, M/M, apparently this is what needs to be written mid summer, there's a horse, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Who takes a winter vacation to stay in the snow? Albert should have known Harry would be one of those people.Bonus art byKamiin end notes!





	1. An Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3-4 November 1990]

When Albert arrived at Harry's home that evening he was greeted by the unexpected: Harry had his own suitcase waiting by the door. 

“Try not to be too startled but I had an idea,” Harry said. “Wouldn't it make sense if we took vacation time _at the same time_?”

“With ideas like that your cognitive reasoning is certainly improving.”

Harry made a move to push him back outside but Albert grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. 

“Don't make me regret it.”

“Oh, I won't,” Albert said earnestly. “But where are we going?”

“Just across the border. You've shown me Seattle now I want to show you what I know.”

“You're secretly Canadian?”

“No, but you'd rather be there than here right?”

“Absolutely. I just hope your babysitter doesn't get any ideas about playing dress-up with your zoo. I will be coming back and if I see any nonsense I will have something to say about it.”

“You always have something to say about everything.”

“Just tell me we’re leaving tomorrow and you don't want us to go this instant.”

“We're leaving tomorrow. And I don't want us to leave this instant.”

“Cute.”

Albert reluctantly removed his coat, the cold had really begun to set in this week, just the few paces it took him to get to the door had made his body tense against the chill. Harry, ever courteous, took it from him. Their hands brushed in the process. Harry looked at him and held his gaze. Nothing happened. This was an occasional anomaly. Albert assumed it must be a side effect of not seeing each other often that they had to get reacquainted sometimes. It was like starting over again in a small way, fearing a new line might have been drawn in your absence that you shouldn't cross. There were no lines - there hadn't been for many months. 

“Harry what are we doing?” Albert said, still staring because he wouldn't be the first to break. 

“I really don't know.”

Harry shifted his gaze and Albert kissed him. 

“That's what you intended to do, right?”

Harry hummed in agreement and the atmosphere relaxed. He put his hands against Albert's face. 

“It's cold outside huh?”

“Ah, there it is. You know I come here for your astute observation and riveting conversation.”

“And here I thought you said I wouldn't regret letting you in.”

The warmth from Harry's hands was seeping into his skin. He kissed him again. 

“Hm, I don't know. I'm still having doubts…” Harry said failing to keep the smile from his face. 

“You're an awful liar.” 

Harry grinned at the compliment and their lips met again anyway. 

“I'm too damn cold to stay in this hallway all night Harry.”

They went to the living room and Albert agitated the fire with a poker while Harry made him coffee. He sighed, contented as he watched the irregular lapping of the flames over the wood. It had absolutely nothing to do with Twin Peaks, the rustic decor or the cat rubbing against his leg. Harry nudged him lightly as he offered his drink. 

“Are you okay?”

He had that bordering-on-bemused expression with a steady gaze that could tip into concern at any moment. His contentment had everything to do with this stupid man. 

“Yeah, I am.”

He followed Harry to the couch. As he sat down he was immediately accosted by a cat jumping up on his lap. Without hesitation it began kneading its claws into his leg. 

“Now I have to put up with cat hair _and_ claw marks?” Albert grumbled pushing it back to the floor. It immediately jumped back up. 

“He's your cat.”

“How can it be mine when it lives with you?” Albert said, holding it in distaste. 

“It's yours in spirit.”

“My spirit had no say in this.”

“Sometimes an animal chooses you.”

“And other times someone forces it on you. I think I prefer the one that tries to frame its attempts on my life as minor accidents.”

Harry relieved him of the persistent creature, securing it on his own lap. It didn't seem to mind so much when he began scratching behind its ears. 

“I've left some clothes out for you,” Harry said far too casually. 

“And why was that necessary?”

“I doubt you own anything suitable for being out in this weather. Don't give me that look Albert. It's not so bad. It's all pretty neutral.”

“You're really selling it.”

“I did have to buy you some boots though…”

“What?! How do you even know my shoe size?”

“I checked.”

“When?”

“Last time I saw you.”

“What possessed you to do that? Have you been plotting to buy me footwear for months?”

“I didn't know you were so protective about your shoes.”

“You could've just asked me if it was that important. I can't believe I'm having to tell you that this is strange behaviour.”

Harry looked at him blankly and Albert shook his head. He really couldn't tell if he was faking it sometimes. 

“Don't think I haven't noticed that it's still creativity corner over there with the flag on the cage by the way. I will be tearing it up.”

“Hey I like it. It makes me think of you.”

“I should hope you don't need to be reminded to do that.”

“Maybe you should make more of an impression,” Harry breathed against his ear. Albert shuddered. 

He had never been one to back down from a challenge. 

\-----

Albert smoothed down the front of his sweater. Harry had been right, it was bearable even if it seemed unnatural. It smelled of Harry too, which helped in a way and made it worse in others. He tried not to acknowledge the increase in his heart rate. He felt strange enough already. 

“Oh.”

Albert turned and saw Harry in the doorway looking a little too pleased with himself. Albert tried to counter it with his best unimpressed stare. 

“I like it,” Harry said unperturbed. 

“You would.”

“Well come on. We should've left by now.”

“I'm sure the wilderness won't be changing anytime soon,” Albert said as they went into the hall. 

They put on their coats and boots. Albert picked up his suitcase, preparing to leave, when Harry looped a scarf around his neck. Albert rolled his eyes and Harry kissed him, running his hands over the back of his sweater underneath his coat. 

“I do like it, it's-”

“If you say anything relating to ‘soft’ I'm going back to Seattle.”

Harry kissed him again instead. Albert couldn't argue with that or the way his hands were roaming over him. Unfortunately Harry was insistent they needed to arrive on time. 

They stepped out into the crisp morning air, breath fogging in the breeze. Snow had fallen in the night, a thin covering to make everything a little brighter in the new light. Harry grinned at him (of course he would get excited about snow despite its inconveniences and potential dangers) and took Albert's keys. He would drive Albert's car - it was the practical thing to do. 

\-----

The snow was a little thicker across the border but not enough to cause any problems. They had stopped at a lodge en route to pick up the keys to the cabin. A pink faced woman that Albert presumed people would describe as ‘chipper’ greeted them. Her mousy greying hair was pulled together in a haphazard bun. Harry asked her about her horses and she responded with enthusiasm that couldn't manage to interest Albert in equine affairs. He was pulled back into the conversation when she offered them to ride. Albert was quick on the draw and immediately shot the notion down in flames. The woman (‘Marie’) looked quite started but Harry laughed and that alone seemed to set things right. 

The cabin wasn't far from Marie's home, which was a comfort. Albert didn't like the idea of being entirely detached from civilisation. 

“Given your career and experiences I'd have thought you’d have more sense than to stay in a cabin in the woods.”

“It's too cold for murder Albert.”

“I'm going to add that to the endless list of complete nonsense that comes out of your mouth.”

It was certainly picturesque: a wood cabin on a snowy hill, bordered by evergreen woodland and the mountain views beyond them. The air was sharp and clear in a way that made you feel more alive, more conscious. Harry's face was flushed from the bite of the cold as he smiled in victory that Albert hadn't immediately rushed inside when he opened the door. Albert thought he might quite like it here. 

The interior of the cabin was a practical size for two people. Harry might call it ‘cozy’. There were an inordinate amount of throws and knitted blankets that would support the term. There was also a large rug of some animal hide stretched across the living room floor. Albert glared at it. 

“Sorry!” Harry said, frantically gathering it up in his arms and attempting to locate somewhere to store it. As he did so he glanced around anxiously, taking in the deer head on the wall and another rug he could see in another room. 

“Harry I'm not faint of heart - I deal with the deceased on a regular basis, sometimes in worse conditions than our unfortunate friends here.”

“Well, isn't that even more reason you shouldn't have to look at it?”

“The main reason is that it's terribly tacky.”

Harry smiled good naturedly but it was clear he could see Albert brushing aside the heartfelt nature of the conversation. Albert had off-handedly joked on the phone once that he wouldn't go back to Harry's home until he got rid of his unsightly taxidermy. Harry being Harry had taken this seriously and informed him on their next call that he should have asked him sooner. Despite the fact Albert didn't think he had really meant it Harry seemed to know him now. He did hate it. Harry knew he was a vegetarian and pieced things together. He asked Albert's opinions on related topics - hunting, fishing and when it was acceptable behaviour. Harry thought his answers were practical (he shouldn't have expected any less) and resolved to make some changes. 

That was what relationships were reportedly about wasn't it? Compromise. Despite having believed they didn't need or want to alter one another he had to be realistic. Change wasn't always a bad thing, he certainly wouldn't mind these changes, but it worked both ways. Perhaps he needed to make some changes of his own. 

He watched Harry start a fire in the grate and absently wondered if he'd have to resort to chopping wood. He felt a little warmer from the images his brain supplied. He definitely wanted to see Harry chopping wood. 

\-----

The prospect of ever leaving the cabin to trek around outside was a gloomy one, especially once the fire was going. Thankfully Harry was in less of a rush now they were here and conceded to wait. 

It was strange that they had an entire day together. There weren't any animals clamouring for Harry's attention either. They were entirely alone. This day would be followed by others much the same. Albert wasn't sure what to do with all of that time but suddenly felt the beginnings of anxiety creep up at him for wasting it. 

Harry was sitting next to him pressed against his side as they watched the fire. Albert coiled Harry's hair around his fingers. The only sounds were the cracking of the wood and their steady breaths. 

“We could go out,” Albert said with no enthusiasm whatsoever. That didn't mean the sentiment wasn't genuine. 

“I could stay like this all day,” Harry murmured, running a hand across Albert's stomach. 

“Then I don't have any objections.”

“That's a first.”

Albert flicked the back of his head. 

“We're joining Marie for dinner though.”

“Are we now?”

“I knew you weren't listening.”

“Forgive me for not giving my rapt attention to the pony club meeting minutes.”

“You're in safe hands - she's a veggie too,” Harry said, ignoring his jibe. 

“I'm sure it will be bearable,” Albert conceded. 

\-----

It was much more than just bearable, Marie was a wonderful cook. He could blame his glazing over at the conversation at his attention to the food. Harry seemed to know her well but it was evident they hadn't seen each other in a long time. She asked him for updates on Frank and his family and Harry's own life. Those parts of the discussion Albert was interested in. Harry spoke enthusiastically about his brother but answered questions about himself in vague politeness and stock phrases. 

She asked about Albert too, he spoke about Seattle for a time and she became flustered with pride about an _FBI man_ at _her_ table. The conversation returned to horses when they were finished and Albert volunteered to do the dishes. 

“We're gonna be in the paddock hun. Join us when you're done okay?” Marie said from the doorway. 

He grunted in agreement. The pet names still rubbed him up the wrong way. He followed her advice though and was out in the cold, dark night when he'd finished, hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat. The snow made it easier to see as he trudged to the lamplight in the yard. 

“Isn't he just a natural?” Marie enthused. 

Albert wasn't an expert by any means but Harry was on the back of a horse like he was made to be there. He trotted around the paddock effortlessly, completely lost in the moment. He spoke to the horse, Albert couldn't hear what he was saying, but Harry smiled and kicked his heels setting off in a gallop. He cleared small hurdles, creating small explosions of snow on the impact. He looked so _free_. 

“I'm glad he has you Mr Rosenfield,” Marie said as he leant on the fence beside her. It was difficult for him to shift the focus of his attention. “He's such a gentle soul it didn't seem right he was always so lonely.”

“How long have you known him?”

“Our fathers were friends, helped to watch the border during the war. The family would spend a little vacation time up here with us when Frank and Harry were boys. We didn't see so much of them when they got a bit older but life goes on. Harry started to come by a couple of times a year on his own when he'd finished school. That stopped when he became busy being sheriff though.”

“Did he always come on his own?”

“Yeah, I think it was a special place for him to clear his head or figure things out y’know?”

Albert hummed in agreement as he watched the horse trot around the churned up snow. Harry seemed to notice him for the first time and steered towards them. 

“Hey,” he greeted a little breathless. “Do you want to go back?”

“You can carry on, I don't mind.”

Harry's smile was soft. 

“It feels like it's gonna snow, it will be easier to avoid it. I don't want to abuse your hospitality either Marie - it's getting late.”

“Don't be silly Harry,” Marie chided but he dismounted anyway in one fluid movement. 

She took the reins from him and bid them goodnight. She offered Harry to take the horse out on a trek the next day if the snow wasn't too bad. Harry positively beamed at the idea. He and Albert gave their thanks and made their way out of the lodge. 

“Albert-” Harry started to protest when he linked their arms together as they left. 

“She's in the stable Harry. Besides, she already knows.”

“She does?” 

“If this is the first time you've taken anyone here since you were a child I’d say so.”

Harry pulled him a little closer as his ears grew redder and stared at the snow in front of his steps. 

“See, what did I say?” Harry said holding out his free hand to catch a snowflake. Albert looked up. 

“Am I going to regret that we walked here?”

“No,” Harry said with complete confidence. “Do you want the torch though?”

“My eyes have adjusted well enough. It just better not turn into a blizzard - then I won't see a thing.”

Somehow the glare of a torch beam would effect the moment. Albert began to think that the snow seemed to be falling faster with every minute. He noticed it collecting on the brim of Harry's hat.

“Harry…”

“Maybe we should walk a bit faster,” Harry said, not so self assured anymore. 

They reached the cabin without incident. Harry took his time tapping the snow from his hat and shoes as Albert rushed directly inside, traipsing snow into the hall. 

“Come _on_ Harry. It's too cold.”

Harry laughed as he shut the season out and wrapped his arms around him.

“Maybe I can help with that.”

Their clothes were damp and a burning ache had set into Albert's fingers from the change in temperature. Harry's nose was cold when he kissed him but he found he couldn't complain about any of it. 

“Perhaps you should start the fire first.”


	2. Winter Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes a trek and Albert gets educated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5 November 1990]

Albert was distinctly disappointed to be met with empty space when he rolled over the next morning. Why was Harry so insistent about keeping schedules when they had nothing to do? He considered getting up but then imagined the snow outside and groaned, rolling over again. 

“Morning Albert! Why are you being so dramatic?” Harry said much too cheerfully.

“I'm not-” Albert began but stopped when he looked at him standing in the doorway. “This is definitely the most ridiculous you've ever looked. What have you done?”

He wasn't able to fully appreciate the fact Harry was only wearing a towel around his waist. His hair was a complete state and quite a distraction. Wilder, frizzier and just… bigger.

“Didn't I say that it would be awful if I blow-dried it?”

“Then why the hell did you?”

“It's too cold to let it dry on its own. Besides, I wanted to see your face.”

“I don't think any part of this can be described as a sacrifice for a just cause.”

“Oh, I think you'll change your mind,” Harry said sitting on the bed. 

“Yeah?” Albert said, sceptical.

Harry took Albert's hand in his own and put it against his hair. It was still warm from the dryer and… so _soft_. Harry hummed pleasantly as he moved his fingers into it. 

“I'm concerned you may have mice or small birds nesting in here…”

Harry snorted and got back under the covers. His skin was cool against Albert's as he rested his head on his chest. His hair smelled of coconut. It wasn't so bad if appreciated with multiple senses Albert reasoned. 

“Maybe I did fluff it up more than usual though…” Harry admitted.

Albert wasn't going to voice an admission of his own. His fingers trailing small circles across Harry's scalp should be enough. 

\-----

“Albert!” Harry said in a hushed voice as he ran into the room. “Where's your camera?”

Albert pointed to the top of the chest of drawers Harry had walked right past. Harry picked it up - he had given it to Albert on his birthday because apparently ‘he should have a hobby’. Albert joked that he’d just stolen station property. 

“Come and see,” Harry beckoned. “The noise from the camera might scare it off.”

Albert followed him, expecting to see some skittish, fragile creature. He was about to complain about leaving the back door open and letting the cold in but he froze. There was a moose. A giant fucking moose. It should be against natural law to make something so stupid so big. It was dangerous. Harry crept to the door and crouched down. Albert wasn't sure it was such a good idea. The noise did startle the beast and it dashed away much quicker than it had any right to with weight like that. 

“Isn't it amazing that something so big can move so silently?” Harry mused in awe. 

“Maybe you could learn a thing or two…”

“Hey!” He didn't sound too offended though. “It turned out pretty well.”

He passed Albert the photo. It was good, he was fortunate it had been taking slow, measured movements so it didn't blur. 

“But really Harry, don't leave the door open. We’ll never get the damn thing out if it decides to come in. I don't want to wake up to you organising some kind of woodland tea party with any other creatures in here either.”

“But… I brought my finest china…”

“Harry? Shut up.” Harry grinned. “Do you want to ride a damn horse or not?”

Harry hid his hair under his hat and gave the camera to Albert. 

“Very much so.”

The left the cabin and walked down to the lodge. Marie greeted them warmly and took the chill from their fingers with hot cups of coffee. Harry was eager to be riding though and was out to saddle up the horse as soon as he'd finished. Albert stayed inside until Harry was at the door reins in hand.

“You sure you don't want to take Snowstar out?” Marie asked him.

“Quite sure,” Albert responded briskly. 

“Well, you can take him down to the lake Harry. It's not too far if he's insistent on walking.”

“Sure, it's a nice trip.”

Albert joined him outside. The horse snorted at him and he glared at it. Harry got into the saddle and clicked his tongue. Albert walked beside them as they trotted through the snow leaving a trails of entirely different tracks. 

Harry pointed things out to him: which way the snow had fallen, the call of a bird, to watch the horse's level of alertness to help them spot things. They entered the woods and Harry identified the birdsong. Albert was certain he wouldn't remember how to match the names with the sounds but he liked hearing it. He liked Harry talking about it too. 

The woodland didn't seem so oppressive, it was different from Twin Peaks, in the light and the snow. He didn't think about what he remembered from those woods or what had been lost there. It was pleasant. He mostly thought of Harry. 

He took photos because Harry looked so good on a horse and the world around them looked so unspoilt. Even ordinary subjects were transformed into something else in the still calm. A raccoon digging in the snow. A crow stark against the white. The sun reflecting off frozen branches. 

He reported any tracks he found to Harry who identified the culprit. Sometimes they followed them to see where it would lead. The horse occasionally pointed it's ears forward and Harry held out his arm for Albert to wait. Everything would be very still and time would seem to stop. They didn't always see what the horse had sensed and would move on before Albert got too cold standing. 

When they moved out from the trees a lake shimmered beneath them. They trekked down to it and Harry dismounted. The water acted as a perfect mirror reflecting the mountains and clear skies. 

“If you push me in this is over,” Albert warned as he crouched by the edge to perfectly capture the view and its mirror image in one shot. 

“I would never,” Harry said solemnly. 

They followed the edge for a while and saw a herd of deer across the water from them. They re-entered the trees at a different point. Harry assured Albert they couldn't get too lost.

They had progressed deeper into the wood when Harry pulled sharply at the reins, stopping dead in their tracks. He was staring intently at a tree to their right. Albert carefully took a few paces forward to better follow his gaze.

There was a bird sat on a branch about a third of the way down. A grey and white bird of prey staring directly at them with slightly unsettling red eyes. At least it wasn't an owl. Harry remained frozen and Albert held his tongue. Something important seemed to be happening and knowing his luck if he moved or spoke the thing would dive-bomb him. Eventually different birds in another tree broke the silence and it flew off. Harry was still staring at the space it has vacated. 

“What was so special about that?” Albert ventured. Maybe he should have taken a picture. 

“They shouldn't be so far north this time of year…”

“It looked fine to me. I doubt it will appreciate any attempts you make to help it.”

“Yeah…” Harry said, more of a breath than a word. He looked down at Albert and there was a sad serenity to his face. “That was a Cooper’s Hawk.”

Albert didn't have anything to say to that. He was glad he hadn't taken a photo of it. He glared at the empty branch as they passed. This type of shit was precisely why they weren't in Twin Peaks. The only sound was the snow crunching beneath their steps. 

“It's not a bad thing,” Harry said after a time. “It was… reassuring I think.”

“It's just a bird Harry,” he said, trying to believe himself.

“It looked at me.”

“Harry-”

“Do you think it was giving us its blessing?” Harry joked to ease Albert's concern.

“Blessing? For what? I don't need his damn blessing.” Albert grumbled, kicking the snow as he walked. Some of it hit the horse which startled slightly and snorted. Albert flinched back. 

“I didn't expect you to be afraid of horses.” Harry said, amused.

“I'm not _afraid_ I just don't trust something that has a brain an incredibly small fraction of its body size - you should know that.”

“Well I'm sorry we can't be riding elephants instead. Or maybe you'd prefer to swim with dolphins?”

“Don't get smart Harry, it's not cute.”

Harry smirked down at him. 

“Oh so I'm the exception to your rule? You prefer me to stay stupid?”

“I'll drag you off that horse if you're not careful.”

“Maybe you should come up here with me. It's nice.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“Come on, you can appreciate everything better.”

“I can appreciate it fine from where I am.”

“I don't think you're appreciating nature _or_ the horse.”

“I'm appreciating the _motion_ of the horse and you're a pretty fine example of nature.”

“I'm flattered. But seriously, you should. No one’s looking. It will be fine.”

He wouldn't even be considering it if the damn bird hadn't happened. Harry's soft sad-but-not expression, his vulnerability. Fuck it. The longer he stood there the colder he felt and another thing Harry looked like was warm. Harry almost fell off in shock as Albert grabbed onto him climbing up. It might have been the most demeaning thing he'd done in recent memory, but he was behind Harry and most of the embarrassment had probably occurred within the horse's blind spot so there were no witnesses. 

“This is supremely uncomfortable,” he said with distaste when he was in position. 

“Ready?” Harry asked, then laughed. “I can feel your glare. You've just gotta follow my motions and it'll be better.” He lightly kicked his heels and they started moving. 

It _was_ better, if a little distracting. Harry was definitely warm too. He held onto his waist and breathed in the scent of coconut. 

“You will take this to your grave,” Albert muttered and Harry laughed. 

Harry was confident they could travel farther now Albert was no longer on foot. They wove through trees and over snow flurries all the way to get a good look at the mountain range. Harry happened across a clear stretch of compact snow and decided it would be a good idea to move into a gallop with no warning. Albert thought it was an awful decision. It wasn't pleasant at all. He clung to Harry for dear life and yelled curses in his ear.

Albert was now stuck on the horse as they had come too far to walk back. He grumbled about his poor decision making. Harry made to lean back against him but Albert had to put a had on his back so he didn't take an eye out with the brim of his hat. Albert voiced his concern when he noticed the sun crawling lower and Harry turned to head back. 

“I'll get us close before dark so you don't worry about getting lost,” Harry reassured him. “But you like to see the stars right? It's going to be clear tonight and I don't think I've ever seen them so bright as I have here.”

Albert was convinced and soon enough they began to see their own tracks. They followed them through the wood and when they broke through the other side the first stars had become visible. Harry made a move to dismount and Albert snapped for him to wait. He managed a controlled fall off the horse that avoided any major embarrassment and gave Harry permission to continue. The horse shook itself in relief to be free of them. 

It was nice to be able to see Harry properly once more. Harry seemed to think so too and kissed him. His face was very cold. 

“You know I hadn't mentioned it because I didn't want to risk reminding you - but I've noticed you haven't smoked at all.” 

Albert hadn't smoked for weeks. It was his compromise for the taxidermy. He thought Harry would appreciate it but didn't want to be irritable by quitting when he arrived so stopped it early. He could level his frustration at the dead, they couldn't complain or get upset about it. He had thought about it since he arrived here though, it would help alleviate the cold from his lungs. He resisted because Harry had definitely been kissing him more often.

He muttered something about having better things to do with his mouth. Harry hummed and kissed him again. 

“Your hands too I should think,” Harry said removing his hat. 

Albert took his cue and buried his hands in his hair as he kissed him once more. It definitely made him feel warmer. When they parted Harry deposited his hat on Albert's head and grinned. 

“You're really cold,” he said as if that was a justifiable reason. 

Albert was about to complain but he was alerted to a more pressing problem. 

“The horse-” He said pointing to where it had been. 

“Miss Mae!”

They followed the tracks back into the woods. Thankfully it hadn't gone too far. Harry chided it for scaring him as he took the reins and led it back out into the open.

“Hey look!” Harry said grabbing Albert's arm and looking at the sky. 

Albert looked, the sky was flecked with stars as far as he could see. He looked back at Harry who was still gripping his arm and not looking at anything because he had his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Harry-”

Harry shushed him, annoyed. He remained that way a few seconds longer before opening his eyes again. 

“There was a shooting star,” he offered as explanation. “Didn't you see it?”

“Nope. So what did you wish for?”

“I can't tell you that,” Harry said horrified. “It might not come true.”

“Well it better have been something good.”

“Of course it was. Do you know the constellations?”

Albert began to show them to him, tracing lines in the sky with his finger. Harry piped up when he recognised something or knew some of the mythology. Harry held his hand inside Albert's coat pocket. As pleasant as it was the cold became too much for them to remain stationary. They trudged back to the lodge with the horse in tow. 

“You should see the stars in the lake sometime,” Harry offered. 

“I'd like that.”

“Wait! Wait!” Harry gushed when they were outside the building. 

He reached up and took the hat from Albert's head. Albert had entirely forgotten it was there. He was grateful that Harry had saved his dignity. Harry put it back on his own head as he led the horse to the stable. It was tempting to stay in the house with Marie where it was warm but they probably wouldn't be able to bring themselves to leave. She hadn't allowed them to go before feeding them though. Albert hadn't realised how hungry he had been. 

\-----

“I feel like I'm walking like a drunken sailor in a storm,” Albert complained as the muscles in his thighs protested when they had settled back in at the cabin.

“You're exaggerating, it's hardly noticeable,” Harry assured him. “Besides, you won't have to do anything.”

Before Albert could query him Harry's tongue was getting reacquainted with his own. He moaned as Harry pulled at his scarf. He seemed to change his mind about removing it and used it to pull him into the bedroom instead. Albert happily complied as he was pushed down onto the bed, it was a relief on his legs. Harry straddled his hips. 

“Maybe you can tell me how much you appreciate the motion now,” Harry said, voice thick as he rolled his hips. 

Albert's eyes snapped shut and he cursed. He dug his fingers into Harry's hips as he moved against him. They were wearing far too many clothes. Harry was still wearing his fucking hat. Albert groaned. Perhaps he should keep it on. Albert felt he might never regain his dignity if he asked such a thing. He was getting much too hot. Harry helped him as he scrabbled at the fabric of his coat. They had to change position to effectively remove everything. The hat had to go so Harry's sweater could come off. That was no bad thing Albert thought as he worked on the shirt buttons and ran a hand over his bare chest when he was able. Harry flinched. 

“Your hands are freezing.”

“I thought you were in the process of warming me up.”

Harry flinched again when Albert moved his hand higher. He held it by the wrist and removed the contact. He seemed to consider something for a moment and before Albert could voice a complaint he had cupped both of his hands in his own. He breathed on them and Albert felt the bursts of warmth ghosting across his fingers. The innocence of the gesture was wrenched away as Harry wrapped his lips around his index finger. 

“Harry-” Albert cut himself off with a sharp gasp as Harry continued his work across the digits. 

“I might… need your help,” Harry said when his mouth was unoccupied. His breaths against Albert's knuckles were more irregular than they had been moments ago. 

It took a short while for Albert's brain to arrange a response. 

“If the temperature of my hands is now to your satisfaction, I will.”

He continued where he had left off, now uninterrupted, removing Harry's shirt. The way Harry was holding onto him, skin against skin, and Albert could feel the hitches in his breathing, it was too much. They were still too overdressed. 

“You're going to have to help _me_ though if you want to go through with your plan,” Albert said fumbling with Harry's belt buckle.

Harry's efforts did help the process a little but his hands were shaking so much Albert did most of the work. He stifled the tremors with his own hands and recalled a time he had done so in less pleasant circumstances. He kissed Harry, gentle and chaste.

“I'm okay,” Harry managed to breathe in his ear.

“I know.”

Harry pressed a tube into his palm. Albert lubricated his fingers and to his surprise Harry turned over for him. He placed one hand on the back of his hip as he inserted a finger inside him. Harry grunted. As Albert continued Harry seemed to be getting uncomfortable so he hesitated. 

“Albert!” Harry snapped at him. “Hurry up.”

 _Oh_.

As soon as Albert pulled out Harry was pushing him back down into the mattress. Apparently he had prepared a condom while Albert had been occupied. He sheathed Albert's cock with it and lowered himself down, following the action. Albert's fingers clutched at his hips as he gasped and tried to remain still. Harry waited to get accustomed to the position. Albert wanted to ask if he was alright but couldn't seem to remember how to speak.

Harry began to move and Albert moaned. As much as he wanted to watch him he was having trouble focusing his vision. His own moans were forcing his eyes closed. 

“Albert…” Harry pleaded forlornly. 

That made Albert focus. Harry was biting his lip as he touched himself. Albert moaned. Harry had told him he wouldn't have to do anything but it didn't seem very fair. 

“Harry- Harry-” was all he managed as he attempted to apologise for his neglect. Harry whimpered a response and Albert came, letters falling from his lips. He couldn't tell if they even formed coherent speech. He wrapped his hand around Harry's as he helped him reach his own climax. He cried out, the timbre of his voice echoing off the wood. 

“Get down here,” Albert commanded breathlessly.

Harry did as he was told and lay panting beside him. Albert kissed him and Harry pulled himself as close as he could.

“I'm glad you're here,” Harry murmured. Here at the cabin or in his life he didn't specify. Perhaps it was both. It didn't matter, the feeling was the same. 

“Me too.”

\-----

That night Albert dreamt of a fully formed grey bird with red eyes hatching from an upturned coffee cup. Harry woke him from his unsettled slumber, he didn't share his dream, but Harry kissed his anxiety away anyway. He drifted back down into sleep with thoughts of the days ahead filled with snow, stars and Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kami as always~
> 
> Look!  
> \-->[NSFW](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/163671246352/superkamiokande-aaaand-my-first-nsfw-piece-for)<\--  
> and [extra floofy hair](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/163771503507/another-scene-from-enbyartblogs-brilliant-fic)  
>  _and_ a [soft Albert](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/164919311072/albert-in-harrys-hat-and-one-of-his-sweaters-from)


End file.
